Revenge Is Sweeter
by Anna Craft
Summary: All of Masters' plans tend to go wrong, but there is something else fueling his determination. What could go wrong? Are the consequences he foresaw what he imagined? Was it Worth it?
1. Prolouge

**Hey Fans!**

**Okay so yeah, I know I have so many other things to update and get to. I will too, I'm doing a lot more writing lately.**

**Anyways, this is my first DP fic and I won't trip or throw a fit if you don't like it. Surely some might and some might not. I know my portrayals can be a little off but I do my damndest to stay in character. I can't stand weak Danny's in other fics and I refuse to make my Danny a weak little GIRL, that crap pisses me off :D So I know that this is also A LOT shorter then my usual first chapters but it's supposed to be that way. **

**Don't forget to review, I've figured out with past fics that I love writing because I love feedback and if I don't get enough I'll stop writing. This might end up being a longer fic then my others though so hopefully some reviews. Don't hesitate on the suggestions and what not 'cause I know some of you have them.**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine. **

* * *

**Prologue: **

The day such a preposterous concoction formed in my head I'd scolded myself for thinking things only a madman would think of, and despite popular belief a madman I am not. Perhaps determined, stubborn, and admittedly a bit obsessed with my plans and schemes but not so much that I would jeopardize anything of real importance; Important meaning my reputation, my position, or sometimes even valuable pieces of personal information, like my alter ego. No, I am a careful and meticulous being who is not one to throw any silly idea that pops into my mind into action without a rock solid foundation.

Now, this idea my mind had for some reason decided to linger on one night was something akin to what people called revenge. Such a silly thing revenge is when your mind is set on something as laughable as giving up.

Giving up what? Well my eyes had trailed over to a woman whose every succulent curve was being caressed by a blue jumpsuit, her hip cocked as one hand flourished to deftly catch a small glass her bumbling husband had nearly dropped. That night I saw the compassion in that woman's eyes as she stared up at the man who gave her two children. I watched as the man made mistake after mistake and each time she seemed to grow even more enamored with him. Eventually I couldn't even watch and instead heard the laughter that the large Husband could elicit from the beautiful creature on his arm.

Laughter and happiness; the two simply went hand in hand. Unfortunately in my hand they would never be.

Would it be cliché to say that if I could not have happiness then neither should she? Would it be pointless to act on that cliché and take what has given her heart the utmost joy and tear it down? Would I care if it were only to see that one bad thing in my life was remedied by amusement? Did I have the nerve to do such a thing when my own heart had belonged to her not so very long ago? Questions that pounded into my head forcing me to realize once and for all that I didn't care anymore; or at least I did but not in a way that would seem pleasant to anyone but myself. Nonetheless I wasn't trying to please anyone else so what did that matter?

It was settled that night that I would concoct a plan to take what Madeline Fenton treasured more than anything in the world. The only task left was to discover what that very thing was. Certainly her heart belonged to her husband and I wouldn't risk taking him from her and then having to deal with the consequences. Murder is not high on my to-do list and that is without a doubt what it would have come to if I took the man as a prisoner.

Jasmine, she was a delicate creature and yet a fierce and worthy being. Capturing her would be easy. There would barely be much of a struggle when comparing my strength to hers. Keeping her quiet would be easy to, perhaps lock her in the library. She was very close to her mother after all, a smart woman like her mother, and sure enough it would break her mother's.

But I felt a grimace on my lips at another thought.

Surely Daniel would not take kindly to my abducting his sister. Jack and Maddie would be easy to conquer but their son, a menace even in his human form, was a force to be reckoned with. The mutt was never good at staying out of things that had nothing to do with him. Taking Jasmine would unfortunately make him obligated to save her and thus putting me in quite the predicament. I could always …

No! I mustn't even humor the thought.

But then again…maybe.

There could be a way to make this all work. A plan that would guarantee my winning everything I've ever wanted; including my execution of revenge. It seemed so simple, perhaps I should have thought of it earlier. Of course I'd have to go through great measures in order to keep everything running perfectly, at least until the situation calmed down. People would have to be paid, trust earned, threats made, but that all seems like child's play compared to the danger I will be imposing on myself once everything has been followed through correctly. Unlike many others who have tried before I am more aptly built for the challenge.

My mind is already working on arrangements. I will have to devote most of my time to my goal but surely it'll all be worth it and then Madeline will see, and she will regret.

Do I sound like a madman? Or a fruit loop?

Do I sound like all those pathetic men before me who don't think everything out before going ahead with their so-called ingenious plans?

I should hope so.

If such were true I should truly hope so. Those men have the passion, and the drive. Only they knew what they were fighting for and had the nerve to attempt a battle. Only those men knew the hurt and then pain to even come upon the thought of revenge. Only those men could relate and know reality. I will be one of those men, but fortunately, I will be the one who succeeds and takes the whole cake.

A delicious cake in the shape of the most desired creature in the Ghost Zone.

Daniel will make a welcome addition to my extensive collection of ghost memorabilia. Unfortunately no glass case would hold him. The boy is creative, manipulative, and oddly resourceful.

First to be taken care of is a holding cell and some other minor household things. After all I'll have to keep the boy alive, and I wouldn't want him turning sluggish. No I'll need him for later purposes.

His parents and friends will have to be dealt with as well. Those blasted friends of his, such nosy little children. Perhaps I could arrange for them to be moved far, far, away. I don't per say like to amuse the thought of disposing of children but if worse comes to worse then maybe I won't have a choice. That'll be dealt with when the time comes thought.

His sister is a whole different thing. Daniel's parents, especially his father, would be hard to believe I'd ever have a hand at anything to do with the harm of their son. However if their daughter were to second the motion that his friends would assuredly first then there could be a problem. I will just have to ensure Jasmine is busy during the time.

This all should build up if carried out correctly, and when it's done revenge shall be sweet.

* * *

**Tell me honestly what you think, and don't forget to review.**

**:X: Anna Craft**


	2. Guilty

**Okay Fans! Here is the next chapter!**

**I fear some of you might think I write a bit slow but writers will understand that why I do what I do.**

**Anyhow, thank you! I know the prolouge was short but you all loved it and I'm honored.**

**Okay so a few questions answered.**

**No, Nimrod, the whole story will not be in Vlad's PoV but there will be some select chapters that shall be. I'm immensley honored to the max that you think I am good at it though, I thought I might have been a little out of character even thought I try my hardest to never do that. There might not be a Danny PoV but I know it'll either be third-person or Vlad's PoV -I'll go back and forth most likely.**

**Martel- you made me laugh, yes Vlad is of course aware of the fourth wall (not but it's a funny thought) and yes the reason is revenge, but that's only a simple word compared to everything Vlad is feeling and going through in my story. **

**Back to Nimrod and I'm sorry to put you on the spot. I've actually reviewed Domination, which I'm pretty sure is one of your stories. I just have to tell you how amazed and happy I am that you actually thought that first chap. any good. You are an absolutely amazing writer and getting a review from you made my day more then you know. So to all of you readers, if you at all love what I am writing or just want a GOOD story I suggest reading Domination by Nimrod The Writer**

**Okay: Disclaimer: Don't Own.**

* * *

"You're in charge of music, lighting, and of course sealing the deal on location. Got that Tuck?"

"Yeah, sure, and you've got everything else?"

"Well I've got the money for it."

"Oh. Right, man this is gonna be the best party in the history of parties."

"Well this is eighteenth birthday, and after everything he's been through and done for us in the last four years I think he deserves it."

Both friends nodded their heads and continued to write their own separate notes for each of their duties. Together they'd been planning a special surprise party for their best friend, and town superhero, for the last four months. They'd decided it would be huge and involve half the town, even those that had decided they never liked Danny Fenton. Sam would provide the incentive and Tucker the atmosphere, after all the nerd knew some pretty club-like tech tricks but that was about it. The determination they had and the time they'd put into it had surely made this a bulletproof plan; nothing could make it a bad day when it came around.

Sam stood up from the blue carpet in Tucker's room and sat beside the window motioning for Tucker to stuff his notebook under his pillow. After so many years it was like a sixth sense to sense when their friend would come flying through the window.

"Hey guys! Whose up for a late night movie?" was the first thing they heard before their friend was completely visible to them. All of them smiled, and all of them felt content. With all the dangers they'd been through it felt safest and the most relaxing when they were all in the same room to have each others backs.

"Well I'll go, if you're paying." Tucker said jumping off the bed already grabbing his jacket from the bedpost.

Rolling her eyes Sam moved towards the door, pulling the now human Danny with her. "I'll go if you're sure the coast is clear out there."

A grin spread over Danny's face, his blue eyes moving to the window and nodding in assurance. "Definitely, it's been quiet these last few months. I kinda like it, none of the big baddies just a few of the smaller ones. Some of the recent deceased, you know." He shrugged and walked out the door with the two, not bothering to keep their voices down since Mr. and Mrs. Foley should have already been out at a business convention.

Tucker snickered some jumping to the bottom of the stairs, already in a good mood to get out of the house. "Yeah those recently deceased can get pretty demanding."

"Remember the RD who wanted you to deliver a message about where the pudding was?"

"What about the one who needed some closure with his girlfriend?"

"There was the one who wanted closure with his boyfriend."

"That was a little awkward."

"Not as awkward as the one who didn't want to spend eternity as a virgin."

Danny smacked the back of Tucker's head after those words earning a chuckle from both his friend, "Dude I was trying to forget that one. Thank God Johnny isn't very faithful or she never would have got off my back."

There was a good laugh about that one, the three of them holding their midsections trying to contain themselves from becoming too loud. These were some great times, just hanging out, being normal for a little bit until something happened.

"You know, you gotta get over that, Danny." Tucker announced after a moment's silence. They stalled on the sidewalk both Danny and Sam turning to stare at Tucker for further clarification. Obviously their both being oblivious only seemed to amuse Tucker more, though a bit embarrassed that he was the only one thinking it. "I just mean you're gonna be eighteen in about two weeks. Eighteen's legal, man, and you're gonna have girls all over you in college."

Danny laughed, "Tch, yeah until they get to know me."

"Or at least until they notice him bailing on them all the time," Sam added. Danny grimaced stuffing his hands into his pockets. Both of his friends exchanged looks, this was a topic they tried to avoid but had accidently stumbled upon.

The future was touchy for Danny Fenton, he never let it on if he could help it but it was always there lingering in the back of his mind. Sam would grow up and find a great guy to look after her, one who didn't have danger around every corner hunting him down. Tucker would find a great girl (hopefully one who wasn't an amazing ghost hunter) and probably start a family that didn't include his ghost inducing best friend. They all would have separate lives from him even if they all swore up and down nothing could come between them. Danny had recently begun to face reality, even more so after discovering how far away everyone was going for college. School was only in session for another month then there would only be a couple of months to go before they all set out to their own separate lives.

This little reminder of not finding the right girl struck Danny but he wasn't about to let it spoil what time he had left with his two best friends. He'd suck it up as he always has, for the greater good and all that junk.

The trio made their way down the lit streets, Tucker making up for Sam's words by listing all the uses of his ghost half in a place like college. Getting into locked rooms for late night cramming, access to all locker rooms (of course), and being in two classes at once (having just recently perfected the skill in his human form he was more than likely to not do it). Those words helped a bit but by the time they'd reached the movie theater Danny was seriously reconsidering his methods when it came to school.

Standing in line for tickets the Sam and Tucker fell a bit quiet as Danny did. They knew something was wrong with him and they knew it was remnants from the earlier remark.

"Danny?" Sam questioned. "You know I could always stay."

That seemed to snap the teen out of his stupor turning his head quicker then was necessary to the raven haired young woman beside him. He just seemed to stare at her for a moment, her cheeks flushing under his blue gaze. There would always be that lingering warmth between the two but both had come to the mutual decision that it was easier to stay the best of friends. After a seconds time Danny shook his head and placed a hand on their girls shoulder.

"Sam as great as it would be to have you there's no way I'm taking you from a place like D.C., it's where you belong. It's your dream." He said, looking as assured as he didn't feel.

It was true that Sam's dream was to get out and make a stronger influence in activism that she cared about. They both knew there was no better place to do that then Washington.

"Well maybe you could come with one of us," Tucker interceded, his eyes drifting downwards knowing well enough the argument there was already lost. "There are better places then Amity Park Community."

Danny smiled, a small one, but a smile none the less. "Guys you know I need to stay close." His eyes roved the people around them for a moment lowering his voice just a bit so as not to be overheard. "Two of the world's only major ghost portals are within this area. I can't be all the way in California if one of them decides to spew out something."

"But Danny," Sam started.

"No ifs, ands, or buts you guys I made my decision and it's the best I can do. I'll be fine."

Silence ensued once more just before being called up to the ticket booth. Danny took the liberty of buying all three of their tickets while Sam took over snacks. Tucker, as usual, was there for the ride and a few comments on the side. Though, his handy laser pointer did make for good entertainment whenever it got too boring on screen.

The rest of their time went smoothly, it was Saturday so they planned to catch up with each other the next afternoon at Sam's after Danny's usual routine of family business and patrolling. Sam and Tucker took off in one direction and Danny the other; it only took him two minutes of walking before he opted for flying instead.

Night's air was always cool on his cheeks bringing a welcoming chill compared to the presence of other ghosts. He felt so free, so unbound, so well ghost like. There was nothing better than a fly at the dead of night when no one was up to watch and stare. He could stay up there for hours and never tire of it. Unfortunately he knew all too well Jazz would be up awaiting the click of the front door or the sound of his rustling in the bed if he chose to phase through his bedroom walls. Immediately after that thought he sped towards home, landing in the alley by the house before walking around to the front door.

It being only two weeks till he was eighteen his parents had started earlier in allowing him no curfew on weekends. Not that it mattered since the two were scoping out the local pool where he'd fought the other day. Jazz, however, let him know that she wanted him home before one o'clock, especially when she was home visiting from college; which she would be until his graduation in three in a half weeks. Being an overachiever and all the eldest Fenton had managed to complete her semester early in order to be there for her little brother. Joy for him since he much preferred when no one in the Fenton household knew about his alter ego.

Danny unlocked the door and expected to find his sister reading a book by the lamp in the living room or at least asleep waiting for his return. What he found instead was an empty room. He arched a brow for a minute before calling out, "I'm home."

At first he didn't expect an answer but there was and it came from the basement. Danny heaved a sigh, a thought running through his head that he was not in the mood to deal with some stupid ghost in his house when he wanted more than anything to be asleep at that moment. Nonetheless, ever vigilant and alarmed he quickly went ghost and phased through the floor. Intangible for the moment, what he saw was not what he expected and immediately he started to laugh. This was a laugh that he needed too, a welcomed one from all of the night's thoughts and conversations.

Jazz lay sprawled among their parents weaponry, her long carrot colored hair covered in soot, and baby blue jeans singed up to her mid-thigh on the left leg. She raised her eyes to the ceiling of the lab and scowled. "Don't laugh! You startled me; I thought it might have been Mom or Dad. You know how upset they get when I touch their equipment." Steadying herself enough to rise up off the floor she brushed some of the soot from her hair and moved forward just as her brother became tangible again.

"Yeah, well if you hadn't decided to venture away from the ghost hunting business maybe they'd be more secure with you touching things." Danny said floating in front of his sister, completely above eye level. Then again at his age he had actually grown to be half a head taller than his sister. "Uh, why were you touching it in the first place?"

Danny touched the ground in front of his elder sibling and watched her face turn a faint cherry red. He waited, crossing his arms over his chest as she seemed to struggle for an explanation."Jazz?" he questioned, trying to push her into hurrying up.

"Well, uh, it's for school." She finally said, slowly beginning to pick up the weapons and put them back where they belonged. Danny cocked a brow and tilted his head giving her an incredulous look. Heaving a sigh she continued. "Danny it's hard to walk away from this. We grew up with it, and being at that school on the other side of the country makes me miss it a lot. I mean how would you feel if you suddenly couldn't go ghost?"

"It's happened enough times." He shrugged but understood nonetheless. He would feel empty if he couldn't do what he'd been doing for the past four years. If one day it were just taken from him, perhaps he wouldn't be him anymore. Well no matter because he wasn't planning on losing his powers any time soon.

"Yeah but eventually you could again."

"Jazz, is this really all about feeling defenseless? Do you even have time for ghost hunting in between classes?" he asked, finally deciding to return to his human form and sit on top of the counter as his sister fiddled with the weapons.

"No, but…" eyes downcast Jazz sat down beside her brother the boo-merang sitting in her hands. "I want to help."

"Help with what, ghost hunting? Jazz you've been helping for the past four years." A smile cracked over the boys face his own blue hues bright in amusement.

His sister responded in kind with a smile but she still shook her head. "That's not what I mean Danny. Yesterday you fell asleep on the couch, exhausted from a battle, and only ten minutes later you were up because your senses were going off again. I just think you need a rest."

A chuckle emitted from Danny's lips turning into a laugh, "Jazz, is that it? I'm fine you know. This is what I'm good at and what I'm used to. Besides I'm not a kid anymore I'll be eighteen in two weeks. Not to mention, I've got a lot more stamina then I used to."

The smile on Jazz's lips lingered, but faintly, "I know, but you're still my little brother. I wasn't here for most of the school year when I know you need me the most. While I'm here I just want to make up for it."

"Jazz…" his voice was soft, almost tired.

"No Danny, just until I leave. Let me take care of you while I still have the excuse of having a kid brother. You can still fight but when you're resting, like I know you need to in a few minutes, just let me take care of it." She cupped his face in both of her hands, forcing the boy to look at him. In the past this exposure of sisterly adoration would have put the teen into a fit of embarrassment but he'd already grown accustomed to it. "Please, Danny?"

Her plea broke him; he pulled away and nodded his head. "Okay fine, Jazz," Danny made his way to the stairs leading up stairs all the while smiling, feeling content with his sister. Just before he went up the second step he turned his head to make eye contact with his sibling and say. "But this is the last time I'm going to let myself be a burden to you, Jazz."

She watched her brother leave and grimaced at his last remark. Is that what he thought?

"You'll never be a burden to me, Danny." She muttered under her breath pulling one of the two Gauntlets on the floor onto her hands, testing them after having no practice for the last few months.

It was true that sometimes keeping Danny's secret took a bit more out of her then necessary but she never really considered it a burden. In fact it was probably the best thing other then blood that kept the two bonded together. Without Danny Phantom in her life she probably would have come to hate her parents and their nonsense ghost hunting. She also would have never known as real compassion as she felt when she saw her brother out there fighting for the greater good. Just as he'd saved millions of people over the years he'd saved her as well. Even when Danny thought she was helping him it was always the opposite because just being allowed to assist on his greatest endeavors had given her even more of a reason to be out there and live.

Despite all the dangers they'd been through Danny was never a burden. It was sad to think that he would assume it. Sure her life would never be normal but even if Danny Phantom had never come along just her parents would have solved that problem of normality.

Trudging across the cool metal floor Jazz typed her name into one of the many computers and turned on the scanners. A window popped up to show that Scanner-A1 and A2, the ones her parents had, were on and functional. The next window had the words Scanners B1 and B2 over the top, but they were blank. Typing in another code she turned on Scanner-B1 and gave it a ten mile radius compared to the one mile radius her parents were using at the local pool at that moment. "Kay, that's taken care of." She muttered, pulling a scanner closer to her and gazing at the black and green screen in hopes that would definitely be a quiet night. For the moment not a single molecule of ectoplasm was read on the screen and relief spread throughout her body.

Tucking an ecto-gun and then Fenton Thermos under her arm she made her way upstairs and into the living room. She'd already slept earlier having anticipated an agreement from her brother; though even if he hadn't she would have been doing the same thing anyway, just a bit more discreetly. Her gaze stayed firmly on the scanner in her hands but gave up after ten minutes of no activity. Instead she chose to sit comfortably on a kitchen chair and fiddle with the safety on the weapon- of course, because of her father there was a rather ingenious one her mother had installed.

Not a second after she'd undone the safety did the scanner go off. She snatched up the shiny metal noting that the signature was on the other side of town far from her parents and far from Danny's ghost senses. A few waves of what looked to be DNA appeared in the corner of the screen, this was a new feature she hadn't seen before.

_Ecto-Signature Identified._

A blurry picture appeared and took up the entirety of the screen, revealing the name _Wisconsin Ghost_. Immediately she felt her heart in her throat. Of all the ghosts to come out while she offered Danny the night off it had to be him. He who had endangered her brother more times than she could possibly keep track of. As much as she wanted to run and wake Danny up she could not allow herself to do it. Jazz wasn't stupid though; she wouldn't run head first into a battle that she had zero chance of winning. No she would scope it out and figure out the dangers, even discover his plot so that Danny would have an idea of what he was going up against. Not that he didn't when it came to Vlad Plasmius.

Jazz made her way to the front door quietly, listening after before she stepped out to see if her brother were stirring. Then again he literally moved like a ghost. Warily Jazz made her way out the door, locking it behind her and was gone.

* * *

One floor above Danny Fenton lingered at his window half awake and awaiting the appearance of his fiery headed sister. His ever alert ears heard her shuffling downstairs and then finally the barely audible sound of a Ghost Scanner going off. He felt the muscles in his back tense at just the sound and resisted the urge to turn intangible and sink through the floor. Fighting it Danny reminded himself that he had to Jazz feel useful just until she left. It meant doubt the work if she put herself in danger but it would be worth it in the morning when she realized how much she wasn't cut out for the ghost hunting business.

Hiding in the shadows of the window he waited till he saw her running out the front door and finally stood up. He hoped whatever ghost it was it wouldn't be anything too serious but enough to scare Jazz out of doing the job by herself again.

Danny stood up and stretched preparing himself for a good bike ride. He knew if he went ghost that the scanner would detect him and give way that he was following her. Using what powers he could in his human form he'd keep Jazz alive at least but if worse came to worse then he'd go ahead and reveal himself by then Jazz would have had to have enough of going solo and 'protecting' him from the big bad ghosties.

"Okay, now where did I leave my bike." He murmured to himself.

It had been at least two years since he last rode the thing. Flying had become his main means of transportation and just to keep his parents from suspicion he'd hid his bike. Now it was just a matter of remembering where that was. Groaning inwardly he made his way to the door out of his room trying hard to remember or maybe just risk flying without detection.

Danny stood with his hand on the doorknob and stopped thinking for a moment. Something was wrong. His blue eyes narrowed and turned down to the doorknob realizing now that it wasn't turning.

"What the-?" he tugged and turned a chill going down his spine. This wasn't just any chill however, this was. "Damnit." He muttered turning around quickly but finding himself shoved none to nicely into his door. Who he found looming over him was not who he would have expected five minutes ago. After all he'd been pretty much non-existent for the past couple months. Which should have tipped Danny off that something was wrong in the first place.

"Watch your mouth, little badger."

* * *

**Don't forget to review, I hope you liked it.**

**For those of you who are new to my writing, I use songs to name and write my chapters.**

**I highly suggest my readers read the lyrics to understand why I put something down or why I chose that song. Because often enough it pulls it all together. You don't have to but it's a suggestion**

**Guilty by Since October**

**"Good Luck means nothing to me - So What Exactly does that mean"**

**:x: Anna Craft**


	3. Sincerely Yours

**Hey Fans! :D**

**Yeah I know it has been a while, hasn't it? I'm so sorry. Work has gotten to me but I read a new chapter of my favorite story on this site (and started reading Mockingbird in the Hunger Games Series) and started having a bit of inspiration.**

**Originally I intended for this chapter to have a lot more then what it does but I thought about it and actually decided just to make this a solitary chapter. But rest assured since I already have the other half written it should be up soon.**

**The reviews I have received are amazing, especially those long detailed ones that give me butterflies, and I will reward those of you who bother to take the time to do so somehow.**

**So again I realize this chapter is shorter than the last but patience has many rewards.**

**Don't forget to review.**

**Disclaimer: Read Previous Chapter XD**

**

* * *

**

The room was dark and only one window shone in the light of an awakening sun. Colors in dark blue and pale yellow surrounded the room. It wasn't grand but it wasn't exactly ordinary either. Shelves from floor to ceiling lined in books, chairs made of such real leather the animals face could probably be seen on it somewhere, and one large wooden four poster bed made up the room. Even the scent of the room was warm, almost inviting. Despite all the normalcy and comforts of someone's haven of a bedroom it didn't take an idiot to see what was wrong with it.

Against one bare wall was what looked to be a decent sized vanity mirror and it was against that wall that the door should have been. Not to say there weren't any doors in the room, there was one door set into a metal frame where it was pretty easy to tell there would be a bathroom. It was these two little oddities that took any comfort that the room attempted to provide away. Even the window without a single bar on it provided not an ounce of warmth. That may have been because the same kind of metal frame the door was set in was the same for the window.

Luckily the only occupant of said room has not even opened their eyes to examine everything. It was inevitable that once they did, things would be shattered and burned.

There was one pair of eyes that did see the room, however, one pair of dark blue eyes that appraised his handy work. A smile fell over his lips at the sight of his plans going accordingly. It hadn't been easy the boy was growing more and more experienced with each year, a struggle was inevitable. Raising a hand to a bruised shoulder he only grinned further, it was worth it.

The boy hadn't been afraid; Daniel's blue eyes had met his own with such defiance it almost made him feel something. Not per say a describable something, but something nonetheless.

"Plasmius." The boy had said it with an almost nonchalant attitude. Of course he showed no fear because he felt none; he'd beaten this man before and was confident he could do it again.

A quirk of a smile had played on the elder man's lips. What he wanted to do at that moment was laugh but he'd restrained himself, there would be plenty of amusing moments to come. This was only the beginning of his individual dramatic comedy. Whoever said Vlad Masters was a humorless man was extremely mistaken; people simply didn't share his own personal sense of humor.

"Is that all you can say in my presence dear boy?" the humor was so hard to keep from his voice. There was something about Danny that made talking to another being all the more enjoyable. Not to say Vlad was antisocial he just didn't like very many people.

"What do you want, Vlad? If you haven't exactly noticed yet my mom isn't home." Danny said his blue eyes already alight in a green glow that exposed his temper.

As it normally would have amused Vlad, the boy being so droll, it didn't this time. If anything his dark aura became what Danny would call sinister. This struck the boy and he stood a little straighter against the door he was pushed against. This slight movement pushed Vlad into immediate action where, quick as a cobra, he gripped one of the boy's wrists and dragged him forward. Danny was shocked enough to not be able to phase through him the first moment but as soon as he regained composure he attempted it only to be thrown.

A curse flew from under the hybrids breath but since he'd already been preparing to phase he was able to do so through the wall of his room. In midair outside his bedroom now he changed into Phantom and waited for Plasmius to show himself. "What's this all about? Picking a fight with a kid for no reason isn't exactly your style, Plasmius." He called out his green eyes staring at the wall.

Two minutes passed and Vlad had not shown himself. Growing on edge Danny flew a few feet back to the wall of his room and paused. "Vlad wouldn't just run away like that." Danny muttered, already sinking to lower ground so that he could make his way to the long lost bike in case the other hybrid had in fact left.

"I wouldn't, least of all from you, Daniel." Vlad's voice rung out and Danny turned around to look behind him, but there was no one. Turning back around there was still no one.

"Stop being a-" stopped mid-sentence by a fist to his upper jaw Danny flew into the side of his home immediately spotting the now tangible Plasmius floating just above where he'd been. Isn't it in every movie you're supposed to look up?

Quick to recover Danny flew at his enemy arm coiled to strike out. Vlad admired the determination the boy had in his eyes when it came to a good fight but it wasn't the kind that would win that battle. As Danny's fist struck out Vlad moved only to gain a kick in his shoulder that nearly knocked it from it's socket. Scarlet eyes glared at the teen but it didn't faze the latter, instead Danny was still coming at him and managed to land two more fists just below Vlad's ribs.

Even doubled over Vlad had a smirk on his lips. He would not be dissuaded he knew that Danny would be a formidable foe as he'd always been. There was no going back now.

"You disappear completely for almost four months and then out of nowhere you decide it's a good idea to come and attack me in my bedroom!" Danny was never good at keeping his temper in, especially around Vlad. It was that temper that Vlad was hoping for, Danny always became a bit more reckless when it came around. "When I said get a hobby I meant something along the lines of stamp collecting."

Vlad was still silent and went intangible as the next hit came flying at him, turning once the boy had passed through him and putting a foot to the boys back once he got the moment. Breath knocked out Danny gasped for air and had to keep his grip on a windowsill for fear of falling to the ground if he couldn't keep his ghost half intact. Normally he'd reserve his energy and keep himself from giving it all in so quickly but Vlad always had this effect on him.

"Damnit say something, Plasmius!" The hybrid cried once more striking out almost to the point of recklessness. He'd managed to hit Vlad in a clean uppercut but also managed to get his wrist caught and then quick enough the other.

"You really need to learn to keep your mouth in check, boy." Vlad muttered into the boy's ear, tossing him to the ground that was roughly fifteen feet below them. Lucky for Danny his reflexes were quick enough to allow him to phase through the ground but he still felt some of the initial impact. Regardless he picked himself up and launched himself at his enemy; once more without thinking.

Predicting the rash move Plasmius was able to shift himself merely two inches to the side and avoid the younger's attack all together. This in turn caused Danny's eyes to narrow and his already hot temper to get the better of him. As pleasantly amusing as it was to watch Danny hurl fist after fist in every direction, to every inch of Vlad given to him, it was becoming tiring and the decoy Vlad had used on Jasmine would not last forever if he kept this fight up.

Danny paused for a moment out of breath. He glared up at the elder hybrid, gritting his teeth as he prepared to rain even more impulsiveness upon him. However, that moment was all Plasmius needed to gain the upper-hand. He had been slowly building a charge in himself, conserving energy so that all it would take was one blow. It was in that moment that he rushed forward and the last thing Danny saw before blacking out was Plasmius' grinning visage.

Vlad didn't grin, he smirked and maybe gave a small smile for magazine covers, but this was an ear-to-ear grin that set Danny Phantom's every ghostly hair on edge. Of course, that may also have been because his enemy's fist had lodged itself just under his ribcage and sent an electrical charge throughout his entire being that was uniquely Plasmius. The energy the young hybrid felt was unlike anything he'd ever gone up against when it came to Vlad which only supported his theory even further that Vlad Masters had finally gone and snapped.

Footsteps sounded as Vlad turned on his polished heel, tiring of waiting for the boy to open his eyes. After all he would be alerted the moment Danny opened his eyes and his pulse quickened. The scanners he'd built into the room made it so that privacy was merely a figment of one's imagination. Though, sure enough, as hard as he'd tried there was no technology out there (ghost or otherwise) that would allow him to read the thoughts in Danny's mind. Perhaps it would be a prospective project once he's finished with what he has on his plate.

"The moment he awakens he will try to escape, do not disturb me unless he succeeds." He said to the figure of a man whose translucent body bent at the waist in compliance. "Oh," Vlad stopped halfway out the door and said, without turning, "and you are to have no contact with him whatsoever. Do I make myself clear?" Not even waiting for a reply Masters left the room leaving only the cold glare of red hues peering out from the shadows and then finally dissipating to do no more then watch as they'd been ordered to do. There had been no disobeying Plasmius in the last few months; those who had, learned quickly their place in a plan that was most unclear.

Heels clicking with a hollow sound Vlad made his way to the other side of his vast estate. There he would put forth yet another component of his plans into action. This one would be by far the easiest thing he'd have to do for some time. In a few moments he would seat himself in his rather large armchair and pull up a program on his computer and start tapping at the little letters to form words, sentences, and lies. There he would twist vocabulary into cruel weapons that would stab the reader's corneas, burning them into their mind till tears were the last thing they wanted to do to express the emotion they felt. Perhaps that was thinking just a tad overboard but regardless it served in feeding the flame that had still yet to die in the pit of Vlad's stomach.

Finally reaching one of the few carpeted rooms in the household a sort of ease slipped into his being. Home was a safe haven, in particular the study which he frequented at least three times a day if he didn't spend the day in there. Books of every kind lined the walls where there weren't floor to ceiling windows. Green carpet stretched all the way to a half circle of dark cherry hardwood floor that lay before a wood-burning fireplace. One long couch and long gold floor lamp completed the small homey corner. Masters didn't head for his small area of solitude however and instead went towards the computer that sat tucked into another corner of the room, the grand desk reminiscent of on the president himself would sit at. Easing into the plush leather seat Vlad woke the computer. Listening to the whir of it's machinery come to life gave him, for some reason, a feeling of satisfaction. It was as if this one piece of technology was going to make all the difference. Completely preposterous, and yet the feeling could not be helped.

Deft hands claimed the mouse and opened a window moving over to keyboard. The tapping of the keyboard under each fingertip was a piece of his mind being prepped for battle.

There wasn't a smug smirk on elder male's lips. Nor was there that twinkle of amusement in his eyes that may have been there some few moments ago. Instead there was a steady kind of determination that seemed to reign over his entire being. Many a time he felt himself wanting to type far more then he actually intended to share. While it took some will to control, he managed to get his work done eventually standing at the sound of the printer. Vlad lifted the still warm copy into his hands, reviewing it one final time before placing it on the desk and writing, just beneath _Sincerely, _Vlad Masters.

Staring intently at that one word, sincerely, there was a slight stir somewhere on his being. He did not wish to pinpoint or identify it. All Masters knew was that it had broken. Now what exactly IT was is still up for debate. There was no reason to linger on that matter at the moment so quickly he gathered an envelope and placed the paper inside. Still he stared at that white sheet and grew immediately frustrated.

Sincerely.

That word taunted him. Sincerely.

Before it had always been Love, Yours Truly, Your Friend, or on a good day (If ever there were one), Best Wishes. But he had become formal, he had dared use something that signified the end of all connections. He doubted that buffoon of a man would understand the symbolism of 'sincerely' and perhaps that sweet siren may not either. She may simply run her alluring amethyst gaze over the page to the very end and think only of the subject rather than that of what 'sincerely' means to the whole situation. The whole war could be over with that one blow, it could end. Unfortunately as intelligent as the woman could be he was sure her heart would win out over anything and everything else.

"Foolish…" the word slipped into the nothing of the room. Whispered and hardly audible, it may not have even been said.

Without sealing the letter first the male walked across the carpet and out the door of the room. There was still silence, not a single thing seemed amiss in the household. Then again that was exactly how he had designed his rather luxurious holding cell.

This time a precariously self-satisfied smirk established itself on his lips as he made his way towards the front of his estate.

* * *

**Thanks for Reading Fans/Friends!**

**So the song for this was Sincerely Yours by Hit The Lights (Listen to it or just read the lyrics. Thanks) Anything to say about my song choices? Review or PM me.**

"**Cause it's a guilty pleasure/ Decided whether you were ever mine or not"**

**:x: Anna Craft**


	4. The Kill

**Hey Fans/Friends!**

**Okay I know it's been absolutely Forever! And I am so sorry but I needed people of my own to read this before I submitted. It's hard sometimes for the writer because we know why a person is acting a in a certain way so we write i that way but the readers are confused and don't understand at all so they lose interest. I did a lot of tweaking to this chapter so that my message was clear (to me mostly) and it didn't get to my readers' bad side.**

**Hope you enjoy. Next chapter should be fun for me. Don't forget to review.**

**Disclaimer: Same as always.**

* * *

**The Kill**

Running, breathe in and keep running. Jump, crouch, breath in and out, in and out again. Run! Run! Run! Just keep running. Running…but, from what? Running from what? Stop! No, keep running. Jump and run. Run faster!

Running from what?

Forgetting? Forgotten something, what is that something? Can't remember, need to remember.

Run Faster!

Don't Stop!

I want to stop.

Eyes flashed open a sound like a choke for air echoing in their senses. Light flooded into the room through an open window and the sounds of a few chirping birds filled in the silence. Jazz shook her head and brushed her fingers through carrot colored hair as she sat up straighter on the couch she was occupying. There was a slight rustling around the house but it was the weekend so she didn't expect Danny to be wreaking havoc on the kitchen to eat before school. What she heard had to be none other than her parents who were probably punching in their previous night's records. A yawn escaped her lips after a moment as she heard the footsteps of her parents, the door clicked open and shut and Jack's age old badgering for breakfast became louder. A smile crept onto Maddie's lips, though there are bags under her eyes, she still strives to care for her husband. The sound of the stove turning on a comfort to Jazz as her mother began to cook one of the few meals she'd perfected; bacon and eggs.

Standing up the young woman made her way into the dining room, trying to seem as awake as possible so her parents would not question what she did last night.

"I don't see why you can't just tell me what it is, Maddie?" Jack sat at the table but it seemed his badgering had been for another thing entirely.

"If I told you then you would try to use it," Maddie said her purple hues warning her husband despite the fact that he would never get the message."This way if I don't tell you what it is then you'll know it's dangerous and you won't play with it."

Jack quirked a brow, "What do you think I am, a child?"

"Nonsense, Jack," she stated handing him a plate, "Here have some bacon."

This seemed to calm the large man down. He contentedly chewed on the crunchy morsels he was given barely paying any attention as his daughter sat across from him at the table. "Morning, Mom, Dad."

"Good morning, sweetheart, we bought some more of that cereal you like so much while we were out last night." Maddie never moved her gaze away, simply watching the eggs as they turned from an orange-yellow liquid to a fluffy pastel color.

"Thanks." Jazz took a breath and prepared to stand back up. There was calm in the house and she enjoyed it but something still nagged at the back of her mind. Her eyes drifted over to the circular clock hanging by the white refrigerator; ten thirty-seven. Even on weekends her brother hardly slept in anymore. "So did Danny say where he was going this morning?"

Maddie turned her head this time and quirked her brow in reply to her daughter's question. "We haven't seen him; I was going to ask you the same question."

"He's probably just sleeping still." Jack added, his mouth full but still somehow able to produce coherent sound.

Brow furrowed Jazz stood completely and walked over to the cupboard to pull out her cereal while her mother, content with Jack's conclusion, went back to the frying pan. Jazz let it hang there, her mother and father, for all the smarts they had, were both completely oblivious to just about anything un-ghost related. It wasn't as if she could say 'oh we didn't hear him because he phased out his window'. That was liable to get her sent to a loony bin. This is kind of ironic because her sanity was probably the most secure in the family.

Silence ensued between the three, or at least as silent as it could get when Jack Fenton was in the room. Every so often Jazz's eyes would drift to the ceiling as if she could see through the floor and peek into her younger brother's room. It was slightly nerve racking that Danny would leave without telling any part of his family. Then again if he'd sensed something bad he probably didn't have time to tell anyone he was heading out. Informing his family he was off to protect the city really should have been the least of his problems anyway. It wasn't until Maddie had finished a third plate for her son did she call out for him to come down and eat. When he didn't respond she tried again before turning to Jazz, "Go wake your brother, sweetie. He'll sleep the whole day away if he doesn't get up soon."

Jazz, whose eyes had drifted to the ceiling once more, jumped slightly and nodded her head in response. Standing up she made her way to the stairs and kept going till she was at the top of the stairs where she pulled out the scanner she'd claimed last night. Lowering the volume slightly she turned it on and made her way to Danny's door. She already knew before she'd even stood up that her brother was not in his room and that she probably wouldn't get a reading on the scanner.

Not bothering to knock on the door Jazz let herself into Danny's room and moved the scanner in an arc. A small reading came up as residue of a ghost having once been there but when it flashed twice she furrowed her brows, automatically alarmed. "Oh no…"

"…yes, thank you."

Jazz reached the bottom of the stairs just as her mother closed the front door. Turning around, in Maddie's hand was a little white envelope in which was scrawled the name Fenton in black ink. The younger woman's brows furrowed at the sight of the paper. Who sent letters anymore? Ever since the invention of e-mail, paper and pen had practically become obsolete. Perhaps it is urgent? Maybe the sender could not wait for either of her parents to turn on their home computer and pay attention long enough to read e-mail. A rock formed in the bottom of Jazz's stomach as Maddie ignored her daughter and walked into the kitchen holding out the envelope to Jack.

"It looks as if Vlad has sent us some mail," Is all she said. Madeline was no fool to Vlad Masters' mind any longer. She had put up with the man enough but she would not crush her husband's childish thoughts that the elder man was indeed his best friend.

Jasmine followed her mother but stopped at the doorway, watching as her father, clearly elated, tore open the letter. The contents were small, almost the size of a note card. She watched as his eyes, so young and naïve, aged before her and the wrinkles carved into his face by years of laughter became that of sorrow. Maddie, sensing her husband's unhappiness reached for the paper and slipped it out of his limp hands. Again, Jazz watched a parent age and bring the note from her eyes confusion written on her pretty face. The stone that had formed inside Jazz grew a couple of pounds heavier as she trudged over to her mother a look of inquiry on her visage. "Mom?" Jasmine questioned her mother.

The note, clutched in two hands, was visible for Jazz to read if she leaned in just a bit, it read:

Jack and Maddie,

I hope this has reached you in a timely manner. I felt it was a friend's duty to inform you upon your son's whereabouts. As I was preparing to leave last night Daniel and I ran into each other. The boy seemed quite angry and stressed. We exchanged some words before I insisted he come stay at my estate where he could rest. Of course, he was reluctant and rather stubborn at first but as you know I am a persistent man. I understand that I have taken the boy without your permission but he is now comfortable with the situation. He actually requested that I not tell you of his whereabouts but I could not have you worrying. I only ask that you give the boy some time before you call or ask to see him.

Sincerely,

Vlad Masters

Jazz's heart leapt into her throat as what she'd just moments ago discovered was confirmed. Danny was with Vlad? But voluntarily? There was no way the brother she'd spoken to last night had run to Vlad in a fit of stress. After all, she knew that if Danny were stressed Masters would be the last person on his mind. Then there was the matter of having seen the elder hybrid just a few hours prior. No, Danny had definitely not run off on his own choice. She knew he was with Vlad, and now she knew Vlad took him. How would she convince her parents this was worse than in actually seemed?

Her gaze trailed from the letter to her father's worry stricken face. It was an astounding thing to see as Jack Fenton actually seemed to be thinking. When Jazz turned to fixate on her mother she felt that lump grow steadily heavier in her abdomen. The look on Madeline Fenton's normally gentle visage was contorted in one of sever suspicion. Of course there was worry etched in the fine lines but Jazz could see the threat lingering. It had escaped Jazz that her mother had already been wary of Vlad Masters. It wasn't as if she could accuse him of kidnapping, there was no evidence. The man had even willingly admitted that Danny was with him despite the younger's wishes. Maddie simply could not fathom what she had done to force her son away.

The hope that Maddie would do something died just as the ferocity that was there a moment ago faded. Jazz stepped away from her mother and took in the sight of both her parents, speechless. There was something wrong with the picture. Her parents were people of action, they didn't sit around and let people tell them what was what. They were seekers of answers but all they were doing was standing there like a couple of statues. Jazz took another step and her parents still didn't move, absorbed in their own thoughts. They didn't even glance at the phone as she believed they should have. Her third step backwards had been hesitant. She wanted her parents to wake from their stupor, pick up the phone and demand to speak to their son. They just continued to remain frozen.

Then she ran. Jazz ran for the coat rack where her purse hung, opened the door and bolted. Perhaps it were her imagination but as the door was about to shut in the last inch she thought she heard her mother calling after her.

She wasn't exactly sure where she was running to, all she knew was that it seemed like a fairly good idea at the moment. Faces past her, faces she'd seen her whole life. They stared at her, accusatory stares because she couldn't fulfill the job that being a big sister had come with. They glared at her with eyes of green, brown, hazel, and blue. Rage was screaming in her ear.

It was a while before Jazz depleted most of her energy; a random bench downtown allowing her to catch her breath and her mind.

What was the first thing Jazz did when something went wrong? She called her brother. What if Danny wasn't there? What if he was the one who needed saving? She would call Sam and Tucker. She would suit up and take action. Why did this time seem so different?

It's believable.

"But this is the last time I'm going to let myself be a burden to you, Jazz."

Those words rung in her head like a church bell loud and for all sinners to hear. Admittedly she panicked, is panicking. Doubts swam around her head. What if? What if? What if? What if? It wasn't completely impossible. Vlad was the only other hybrid around. What if Danny became fed up with everyone trying to understand him and went to the only one who possibly could? No, there would have been a warning. He could have said something to her.

"But this is the last time I'm going to let myself be a burden to you, Jazz."

That voice drifted in and out of her head again. An exasperated sigh escaped her lips as she reached inside her purse for her cell phone. Just as she opened it a call came in the name SAM and a bat icon flashed onto the small screen.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Jazz? Is Danny with you? I've been trying to call him all morning?" Sam's voice, no more worry then if she'd misplaced her house key in her voice.

"He there, Sam?" Tucker's voice came from the background along with the sound of laser guns.

"Hold on, Tuck. Jazz you there?"

Jazz swallowed, her brow furrowed. "Sam, did Danny seem off to you yesterday?"

The pitch in Sam's voice changed dramatically and not only because she'd demanded Tucker to turn off the game and put the phone on speaker.

Jazz spent nearly an hour on the phone walking in an out of people's earshot. Her little brothers friends were attentive, the years spent fighting the worst the ghost zone had to offer hardened them into perfect soldiers in Danny Phantom's war against evil. They were as horrified and doubtful as she that Danny had willingly left with Vlad. She told them how her parents were taking it and how they truly did suspect he'd chosen to go. She left out how part of her mind was convinced that it might be something Danny would do. They demanded action and in the end planned to meet Jazz at the Fenton household so they could do something about it. It all sounded exactly as she wished her parents had reacted upon hearing their son was in the hands of a psychotic fruit loop.

A smile tugged on edges of her lips.

"But this is the last time I'm going to let myself be a burden to you, Jazz."

It disappeared just as quick. This may seem like a perfectly normal search and rescue for Danny Phantom but then why hadn't the rock that seemed to harden with each passing second not crumble? There had to be more to this.

Silence had been expected when the eldest Fenton child entered the house. Instead there was the loud sniffling of her father and her mother's controlled but stern voice.

"…if you expected me to not pick up the phone when my baby is… it was the least… no, but Jack…I…"

Jazz slipped the bag from around her shoulders and dropped it on the couch making a beeline for her mother whose eyes were swollen and red. She had only recently started crying because there were no streaks down her cheeks. Whatever had brought her to this point was on the other side of that telephone line and that did not help her mood.

Fueled by the determination set in her by Danny's friends and the hope that she would be able to do something without the aid of Danny Phantom, she took the phone from her mother's hand and shooed her out of the room. Maddie hesitated, first surprised having not heard her daughter enter and then because there was a fire in the younger woman's eyes. Jazz looked up at her mother seeing the silent determination in those amethyst hues, the same that were in his. They were both confused. As far as Maddie knew there were many times when Danny was nowhere to be found but he always came back. This was different; this seemed final.

"Jazz, give me the phone and go tell your father to get ready to leave." Maddie said, her voice as steady as the eye of the storm.

The eldest Fenton child did not move, she kept the phone close to her chest. She knew Vlad wouldn't hang up yet, he wouldn't have answered the phone if he didn't have something to say. Jazz didn't understand the man the same way Danny did but she knew enough to say that Vlad would not hang up until he'd completed his task.

"Jazz, now." It was hard for Maddie to be stern, Jazz had always been a bit stubborn but this was almost protective.

The thing was that she'd always felt protective; not only over her little brother but over her family too. While Danny Phantom was out protecting Amityville as well as the world on some occasions, Jazz was home protecting her family. Sure her parents were experts on ghost technology and almost anything related but in action they were naïve compared to their youngest. It was, and still is, up to Jazz to throw them in every which direction so that when Danny finally came home his parents were still there and unscathed. Jazz had worked hard to fulfill her self given purpose; she'd been in the middle of war, she'd deflected blows, and she'd managed to keep it under wraps. There was no way she was allowing Vlad to ruin everything by twisting it into something that put her brother at fault. Danny would never hurt their parents.

"Mom, please, maybe he'll talk to me." Jazz said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"He won't even talk to me," but Maddie left it at that, defeat present in her voice as she went to pick up her husband. They were going to go stand in front of Vlad's door till they were able to talk to their son.

Jazz waited for only a minute before she stepped out of hearing range and lowered her voice, "Masters."

"So formal, Jasmine. I suspect you are going to demand what I did with young Daniel then?" There was only the slightest hint of a smirk in his tone, instead there was amusement and that irritated her. Vlad did not laugh but she was positive that after the phone went 'click' he'd let loose some sort of maniacal laughter.

The woman was quiet, listening to that smirk grow against the crackle of the phone.

"To be honest, I have put him a room to rest for the day."

He's being vague, Jazz thought while grinding her teeth. "Let me talk to him."

"I am sorry to disappoint but he isn't quite feeling up to it." Vlad said after a moment.

"He'll want to talk to me." Her tone demanded it.

This time Vlad chuckled lightly before softening his tone as if talking to a child why she could not have a puppy for her birthday. "Now, Jasmine, he did not want to speak with his mother what makes you so different."

She didn't hesitate, "because I'm different."

"Well aren't we Miss High and Highty. If you insist I'll ask him."

Jazz heard him set the phone down and almost instantly felt herself able to breathe again, her eyes traveling for something to focus on as she strained to hear Vlad's footsteps walking away from the phone. There was quiet on the other end for about three minutes, then five, and finally on the seventh she heard it. There was the click of Vlad's boots and the shuffle of Danny's tennis shoes.

"She's rather persistent." She heard Vlad say.

"Jazz , right?"

Vlad must have nodded because in the next moment she heard the phone being picked up again and then she heard him. Thank god, she thought, he's actually going to talk to me. He'll tell me exactly what's going on here.

"Danny?" she couldn't wait, her tone eager and louder then when she spoke to Vlad.

"You shouldn't have called." His voice wasn't angry, it wasn't sad, and it wasn't quite monotonous. It was Danny, he was simply stating a fact that he assumed should have been obvious to his family.

"But Danny, I can help, just tell me what to do. We'll come and get you, we'll get the Speeder and bust in through the portal."

"We?" he questioned in honest curiosity.

"Me, Sam, and Tucker."

A sigh came over the phone and a slight rustling as if he were shaking his head. "Jazz, don't worry about me. I just need time to think."

"But Vlad…"

"I came to him, Jazz. He's telling the truth. He hasn't lied, except to me, he told me he wouldn't send any messages."

"But Danny…"

"Listen, I gotta go."

"Wait, Mom and Dad, didn't you think about what this was going to do to them?"

There was a slight pause in which all she did was listen to the breath of her brother as he seemed to be contemplating the question.

"I did. I'm sorry, Jazz, you just don't understand. I gotta go."

"Wait! Danny, wait, please just tell me. I want to understand…Danny? Danny!"

It was clear he'd already hung up, the line was dead in her hands.

Madeline had run into the room the second time she'd called Danny's name and took the phone from Jazz's hands. "He talked to you?"

Jazz nodded.

"What did he say? Is he alright? Why didn't he talk to me?"

Jazz shrugged and moved to lean against the wall a sigh escaping her lips as she reached for her cell phone.

Maddie didn't accept the answer and moved to dial in Vlad's number again. When he didn't answer she tried again. Jazz knew that he'd done exactly what he needed to. Maddie could call a hundred times and he wouldn't answer.

On her third try Jack entered the room and reached for his wife's petite hand and plucked the phone out of her hand. The man stood a little straighter and tried to smile for her. "C'mon, Maddie. You know, I was thinking, and you know how much that really hurts me," he attempted to joke. "Well if Danny needs to have some time to think where better a place to do it them with Vladdie? After all he's a good guy, he'll take care of Danny."

Jazz had just finished texting Sam and looked up at her mother and father. Jack was still so blind to who the real Vlad Masters was. Nonetheless Maddie nodded and smiled weakly.

"You're right, Jack. It's not as if he's really runaway from us. He'll come home when he's ready."

Jack smiled wider and continued to console his wife, playing the grown up for these ten minutes while Maddie regained herself.

Watching her parents Jazz bit her bottom lip and pressed the send button on her phone another time. She wanted to believe what her father just said, that he would come home when he was ready. However, there was something in the pit of her stomach that told her that time wasn't going to come anytime soon, if at all.

"But this is the last time I'm going to let myself be a burden to you, Jazz."

* * *

**a/n Kinda short huh?**

**Sorry about that. Anyway I bet some of you are all WTF?**

**I laugh at you :D**

**So anyways, I offer a deleted scene to anyone who can figure our who/what or how Vlad got Danny to say what he did. I obviously know why. I am not fishing for ideas. I just want to see if anyone is catching on and paying attention to little details. I believe Vlad works with little details so there are a bunch of little ones you have to pay attention to in a Vlad/Danny fic written by moi.**

**Anyhow this contest will only be open till I update next.**

**Answer in Reviews.**

**oh yeah. Song: The Kill by 30 Seconds from Mars**

**What if I fell to the floor  
Couldn't take all this anymore  
What would you do, do, do?**

**If you can guess why this song I'll add a sneak peek to the next chapter (so obviously this contest ends before my next update :D)**


End file.
